


Make Me Proud

by minionofmoo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionofmoo/pseuds/minionofmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight re-imagining of the ending of the mission on Utukku. Just a quick little one shot I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> BioWare owns the characters and universe, I just like playing in their sandbox.
> 
> Initially posted under my ff.net account dragoonqueen.

No matter how much energy Shepard put into trying to get her legs to run faster, all she could hear were the sounds of the rachni husks behind her as she and her squad raced to reach the surface.

Tossing singularity after singularity behind her to try and slow down the onslaught, she knew that eventually the wave would catch up to them, and there was a good chance that they would be overwhelmed by the sheer number of the creatures. Trying to look on the bright side of things, Shepard decided it had been a good thing she had left Tali on the Normandy for this mission. She could just imagine the shivers her quarian friend would have at the mention of the spider-like Swarmers when telling the tale the next time they had a chance to chat.

Rounding a corner, Shepard stopped on dime at the snarls and growls coming from the clearing in front of them. Sliding behind the cover of a cave wall and peering ahead, she noticed a cache of Ravagers that she knew would set upon them the moment they moved towards the path leading to the shuttle. While they had a minute or two to prep, unfortunately for them engaging them would ensure that the horde would catch up.

Slamming a new thermal clip into her Eagle and feeling the prickle of her biotics ramping up, Shepard looked to her team, a look of determination acting as a silent command to get ready. She could see James and Garrus move into position, but Grunt only stared back at her with equal determination.

“The shuttle is down that path!”, he shouted as motioned towards their escape route. Clasping his shotgun, he stepped forward. “I’ll hold them off.”

Shepard stepped forward at his commanding tone, a challenging look plastered across her face. Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, Grunt stood his ground and bellowed, “Get out of here, Shepard!!”

She knew it deep down it was the only way for them to get out alive. Tactically there was no way they would be able to get past the enemies ahead without some form of distraction. But it didn’t stop the cold, leaden feeling she had in her gut and the way it made her chest constrict. After losing Mordin and Thane, Shepard began to fear that she was destined to watch those that helped her through the Omega Relay perish, and the thought felt like a white-hot stab to the heart. 

Adding to the pain was the bond that she shared with the young krogan. She was the first person he had ever seen after emerging from his tank, and the memories of helping him come to terms with who he was while he was figuring out his identity, and well as being his Battlemistress always left her with a soft spot for Grunt. It pained her greatly, but she knew that in this situation he was right and that he would not have it any other way but his own.

Grasping the collar of Grunt’s armour, Shepard pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his forming head plates. She closed her eyes to fight off the prickle of forming tears before letting go.

Seeing Grunt’s shocked look as he pulled away brought a thin smile to Shepard. “You go give ‘em hell Grunt. But remember, your krantt needs you for the fight ahead.”

A look of understanding bloomed across his features at Shepard’s order, both spoken and unspoken, as he gave a quick nod. Shepard gave his shoulder one last grasp before following the rest of her squad up the rocky incline towards their extraction point.

Listening to the echoes of fighting, punctuated with the noise Grunt’s shouting and the blast of his shot gun, Shepard ran as fast as she could refusing to let Grunt’s actions be wasted. Regardless of the fact that she wasn’t overly religious, she prayed the entire way up to every God, Spirit, Goddess and entity that she knows of that her comrade would make it out of there alive. 

Minutes after reaching the surface, all Shepard can feel is the empty numbness of realization of what had just happened. After advising Cortez that they were the last ones, she finds that she can’t quite bring herself to get into the shuttle to leave. To go would mean it was over. Grunt would be gone. An ache in her heart begins to spread as she stares at ground below her. She knows she needs to psyche herself up to get moving soon, but cannot seem to put one foot in front of the other.

A thud at the mouth of the cave catches her attention, and the sight of Grunt covered in gore and blood instantly dispels the feeling of sadness weighing on her and replaces it with relief.

“Grunt!!!” she calls out while running towards the staggering krogan.

“Anyone got something to eat?” Grunt asks, as his Battlemisstress catches him in her arms as he collapses. Mercifully, she manages to get him onto the shuttle before he loses consciousness. After applying as much medi-gel as she can and getting Grunt’s life sensors attuned to her omni-tool to determine that he is stable enough to be moved, she calls for Cortez to take off.

Sitting on the floor and settling back against the shuttle’s hull, Shepard watches the sleeping form of her krantt member and cannot help but smile the entire way back to the Normandy.


End file.
